


I haven’t thought about it yet.

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Where Yeojin writes love letters to her crush..
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I haven’t thought about it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by:  
https://twitter.com/loonaprompts/status/1191580146358083584
> 
> I tried to make it as lengthy as possible, but this writing style really ain't my cup of tea xD
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

The first day of November has arrived. With one of her letters being sent on Halloween, a certain girl made sure she had her last letter sent to the girl she likes in school on the somewhat famous Single’s Day. 

She hummed happily along the aisles of the corridors in the early morning. It was hard for her to take on a double personality during the usual school hours since her loud aura takes place whenever she’s feeling annoyed, be it with her schoolmates or the teachers. When it comes to others, she couldn’t even bother to bat an eye over them. However, during the last semester in school, the new girl who just transferred into her school caught her attention and since, she’s kept a low profile when approaching her. A girl named none other than Choi Yerim. 

This girl was special, at least to the frog’s eyes. With a chubby face adorned with moonlike eyes when she’s smiling, the heart of the shorter girl would no doubt flutter at that instant whenever she’s in her frame of sight. With every step nearer to the said girl’s locker, her heartbeats start to accelerate. 

“This still feels so awkward. It’s so early in school.. No one should be around this area.” Yeojin clutched the letter in her tiny hands and hastily opened the locker door after making sure no one is observing her. Closing the door silently after she’s done with her business, she quickly made her way back to the canteen as other students are slowly making their way into the school compound at that point in time. 

—-

A girl in pigtails arrived in school. Bright sparks of energy radiated off her the moment she stepped out of her mum’s car at the school gate. 

“Make sure you eat your meals and do your best in school!” A female driver gave a thumbs-up from the car window while another woman screamed in a different tone. 

“Try not to beat up anyone in school!” A few seconds of silence ensued while a bunch of other kids stared at the cheerful kid before she brushed it off in a light manner. 

“Don’t mind them. She probably drank too much last night.” The bat then hopped to her group of friends as they made their way to the lecture hall together for their first lesson.

—-

Lunch break soon followed after. As several students gathered up in groups while heading for the school canteen, Yerim excused herself from the usual crowd of people she usually hung out with and headed to the lockers alone. If anything pleases her the most during the school hours, it’s this period of time. She walked to her favorite spot in school and opened the locker. To her pleasant surprise, a green letter can be found in its usual spot. Happily opening it up, she found herself calmed down by the two lines on the piece of paper. 

“Are you a Sun?   
Because I’m a flower that will only look in your way.”

The bat chuckled slightly and took the letter with her. It was as heart-fluttering as the one she had received the day before, but there was already someone else she had caught heart-eyes for. The girl whose presence is feared in her school, the tiny bully named Im Yeojin. Despite her loud personality, the bat believed that the girl was soft at heart as she was only fierce towards things she strongly felt responsible for. To say admiration for the girl was an understatement, but the feeling of adoration was more appropriate. Not willing to make her friends wait for her, she quickly headed back to where she needs to be with the letter in her hand. 

—-

The final bell had just gone off, signaling the end of the first day of November. As students leave the school compound, a girl secretly stayed behind in the girl’s toilet on the first floor. Using the excuse of waiting for her parents to fetch her from school, she was allowed to roam. Refusing to waste the opportunity, her feet found their way to her crush’s locker and was surprised to find it unlocked unlike the rest of the students. Perhaps it’s a sign that the girl likes her handwritten letters.. 

“Pfft..No way..” She noticed that the green letter placed in it went missing and thought about how the girl might have taken them back home. 

She should’ve felt relieved but a wave of insecurity flowed past her as she thought about how cheerful the girl was during the entire school hours even when she’s not around. Thinking back to how they met eyes when the girl was first introduced into the school, a bunch of butterflies came unprecedented and the smol bean found herself swearing into the air. 

“AHH Screw ThiS!!” She was about to punch her fist into the wall but stopped herself from doing so when a fellow janitor caught her loitering. 

“Sorry, you’re supposed to be out of school now. Please leave.” Her old cackling voice sent shivers down the girl’s spine and she was last seen sprinting off the school gates with cold sweat attached to her forehead.


End file.
